bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Oracle Knight Ark
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :See also: Dark Oracle Knight Ark (Guest) |id = 60945 |no = 1385 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 243 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 10, 13, 28, 39, 67, 70, 86, 92, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 145, 152, 160 |normal_distribute = 9, 4, 4, 4, 4, 9, 4, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 4, 11, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 28, 39, 67, 70, 86, 92, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 145, 152, 160, 165, 170, 175, 180, 185 |bb_distribute = 7, 3, 3, 4, 4, 7, 3, 4, 4, 8, 3, 3, 3, 8, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 28, 31, 39, 42, 45, 48, 67, 70, 73, 86, 92, 95, 98, 110, 115, 120, 125, 139, 143, 147, 151, 155, 159, 163, 167, 171, 175, 179 |sbb_distribute = 6, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 3, 2, 5, 3, 2, 3, 6, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A mock Unit based on Ark, a disciple of Lucius. After sealing away Karna Masta, he chose to follow Lucius in exchange for the life of the Oracle Maiden, Ilia. In becoming Lucius's disciple, his strength increased and he was granted a longer lifespan than that of the average human. Unfortunately, it is said that once this occurred he lost the ability to live up to his true potential. Upon meeting a certain Summoner and goddess, however, he regained the hope that he had once cast aside. |summon = I know... I know how heavy my sin is... I'll keep on living in spite of it! |fusion = It was so easy to just quit... At some point I stopped moving forward. You're the reason I could walk again. |evolution = | hp_base = 4699 |atk_base = 1824 |def_base = 1664 |rec_base = 1583 | hp_lord = 6190 |atk_lord = 2260 |def_lord = 2080 |rec_lord = 1970 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 34 |ls = Hades's Mortal Sin |lsdescription = 25% boost to all parameters, Spark damage considerably boosts BC drop rate & 50% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 50% boost to Spark damage and BC produced during Spark |bb = Abyssal Reave |bbdescription = 22 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Ruin Blade: Belferius |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 120% boost to Atk, 40% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and Def by 50% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Eternal Temple - First clear reward |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Ark4 }}